


Happy Birthday, Lance

by weirdness_in_the_making



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Don't worry, Gen, Happy Birthday Lance, Langst, ends happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdness_in_the_making/pseuds/weirdness_in_the_making
Summary: It's Lance's birthday, and all day nobody has mentioned anything. Have they forgotten?





	Happy Birthday, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lance, he is my favorite character so here goes my practice at more angst and a birthday present I guess ^u^

The paladins have been acting weird, weirder than usual He felt like a 7th wheel more than ever. 

Everyone has been avoiding him, pushing him off to the side as if he didn’t even matter. He did matter, especially on a day like today! You see, it was his birthday. It was suppose to be his special day, a day to be praised and loved and take his mind off the fact that he was no longer on Earth and can't enjoy his birthday with his large family. No, sir. He will not think of that. 

His interactions with the paladins could be described in one single word: utterly disappointing. That’s two, but it’s Lance’s birthday. He gets an extra word. Besides, he did not deserve the rejection he was receiving. He deserved that second word. But fear not, his bestest friend in the whole universe,Hunk, is sure to raise his mood.

He held a huge grin to his face as he walked up to Hunk, adorable, an actual ray of sunshine Hunk. He will make him happy. “Hunkleberry~” he cooed as he skipped over to him.

Hunk jumped, startled, as if not expecting him. “Oh… Hey, Lance.” He sounded disappointed, or nervous? Lance couldn't tell, but he hoped he was wrong. 

“Guess what day it is?” Lance said, using his hands to cup his face. He was actually radiating joy. Nothing could ruin this day.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I can't play your guessing games right now, I’m busy,” Hunk responded, hiding something behind his back.

Okay, the other paladins rejecting him only stung, but this interaction dropped his mood quite a bit. “Why? What are you hiding?” Lance moved to see behind him. Hunk turned his body so his back was not visible to the blue paladin.

“Lance, please stop. For once, can you not be so nosy?” Hunk asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Mood-o-meter is progressively getting lower. “Right… Sorry.” He rubbed at his arm before turning away and walking towards his bedroom. The walk seemed longer than usual, his thoughts getting progressively worse. 

What is up with everyone? Have they finally realized that he is not as great as he claims to be? That he is not worthy of being a part of Voltron?

No, Lance, that can't be it. You are wonderful. They love you.

Sitting in his room, alone, on his birthday did not exactly make him feel loved.

His plan was failing. His mind was drifting to his family, miles upon miles away from him. He wanted to cry, bawl into his mother's arms and be held by her but he couldn't. Would they forget him? Now you’re being ridiculous,he tried to argue with himself. You are your mother’s child. She loves you no matter what!

Yeah, well, I thought the same things about the paladins and look where that got me, he debated bitterly. 

He will just be a distant memory in his family’s life, as if he never existed. He never really made an impact in his family. Sure he saved them a couple bucks by taking care of the little ones, but what has he really done? He was just a leech.

His cheeks were wet by now. Oh no, the waterworks came. He hugged his knees to his chest on his bed, back pressed against the wall. Maybe if he worked hard enough, he’ll make one with the wall. 

This day was a bust, his makeup that he worked on so hard just for this day was running down his face. Out of irritation,he rubbed at his eyes, messing up the make up even further. Nobody complimented his work before they pushed him aside.

He stiffed a bawl crawling up his throat as silent tears continued down his cheeks. He covered his mouth when he heard footsteps near his door. They stopped in front of his room. He quickly laid down and covered his body and face with the blanket. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and tried to slow his breathing so he seemed asleep. 

“Lance?” the person's voice was muffled, but it sounded like Hunk. 

Lance said nothing. His cheeks were still getting wet, but he was quieter than before.

The door slid open and Lance tensed. His heartbeat was quickening. Hunk has seen him cry before, but he didn't want him to see now.

The bed dipped and Lance shifted, trying as subtly as possible to hide his face with the blanket.

“Lance, buddy?” Hunk’s hand lightly shook him.

Lance sniffled, not saying anything.

“I know you’re awake. That trick never worked on me. Hey, look at me,” Hunk spoke gently.

Lance sighed, slowly sitting up. His face had black and blue streaks down to his chin and his eyes were surrounded by blue.

Hunk’s face softened. “Oh, Lance…”

“Did you know?” Lance asked. He rubbed at his eyes, not caring that he was spreading it further. He sniffled, “that today was my birthday?” 

Hunk pulled him into a hug. “I am so sorry, Lance.”

“So you forgot?” Lance said, making the assumption while burying his face into Hunk’s shoulder, tears already pickling his eyes.

“Come on,” Hunk removed himself from Lance so they could met eye to eye. “I’ll help you clean up, and then I’ll show you something.”

Lance was unsatisfied with the lack of answer, but nodded. He followed Hunk into the bathroom and sat on the covered toilet seat as Hunk wiped his face clean. 

Lance sniffled once in awhile as he watched Hunk as he worked. “Did everyone forget?” 

Hunk didn't respond until he was done. “Follow me.” He grabbed Lance’s wrist and lightly pulled him along into the observatory room.

He could hear hushed bickering as they approached closer.

Standing by the door was all the paladins plus Coran and Allura. Pidge was in the middle of all of them, holding a cake in her hands. There was decorations and plants everywhere that looked a lot like the ones on earth, you could tell they worked hard on this. 

Pidge noticed the Lance first and yelled, “Happy birthday, Lance!”

Lance looked at all of them in astonishment and he felt more tears coming, but they were happy tears. He collapsed on the ground, knees hitting the floor. It hurt, but he could care less at the moment. 

“Oh fuck,” Pidge said and quickly set the cake down somewhere as all wrapped their arms around him.

“Did you not like it?” Shiro asked as they were all on the floor with him. “We tried out best. Hunk made the cake. We knew you were home sick so, Keith and Pidge tried their best to look for plant life that looks like Earth. Coral, Allura and I worked on the decorations.”

Lance hugged all of them. “I love you, guys. Thank you so so so much. I was beginning to think you forgot.”

“How could we forget about our favorite annoyance?” Keith teased, receiving a friendly nudge from Lance.

“Happy birthday, Lance,” they all said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
